


From The Very First Moment

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [255]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, October Prompt Challenge, Present Tense, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius travels back in time. He witnesses a very important moment.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Drabble A Day [255]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 18





	From The Very First Moment

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 16: _Time Turner._

Scorpius materialises, exactly as planned, in the alleyway between the Menagerie and Ollivanders. He slips the shiny, scratched Time Turner into his pocket. It is last of its kind, due to be destroyed that very day. 

He pulls up the hood on his robes, stepping out into a dull Autumn morning in 1999. 

Today was is day his Mum and Dad will meet. 

Scorpius watches, concealed, as Astoria walks out of the bookshop. Draco, too intent on eating an apple, falls over her. 

Books spill over the cobbles. 

Scorpius smiles. They will love each other from that very first moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
